darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mi-Gor
Mi-Gor is an undead pirate general surgeon currently in the service of Rabid Jack, a feared fleet master within the Eastern Sea. Mi-Gor once served as a prominent surgeon for Jack's men, gaining a powerful and respected reputation during the Eastern Sea Civil War. Like most of Jack's crew, he was killed during the Battle of the Archipelago, and has since been re-animated through some type of necromancy. Mi-Gor and some of Jack's other pirates recently laid siege to the peaceful Saradominist monastery of Harmony Island. After the player intervened in his operations on Harmony Island during The Great Brain Robbery, Mi-Gor was forced to flee and took up a new base in Bloodsplatter Isle, where he began to work with a fellow follower of Rabid Jack, Mechanical Murphy. During The Great Brain Robbery, they are expelled from there as well. Physical Description Mi-Gor is believed to be human, although his disguised face makes it somewhat difficult to determine. He is extremely short, standing roughly the height of the average dwarf or gnome. For unknown reasons, his lungs are very weak. In order to survive, he must wear a complicated breathing mechanism which covers his face and chest. He still has difficulty breathing, constantly coughing and wheezing during conversation. Mi-Gor has yet to be seen in combat, although his frail body, non-combat profession, and heavy breathing apparatus make it unlikely that he is capable of any degree of armed combat. Instead, Mi-Gor uses his surgical skills to create bodyguards, such as the Barrelchest seen on Harmony, effectively bypassing his handicap. History Assault on Harmony Island Some time after Mi-Gor's death, presumably in the Battle of the Archipelago, Rabid Jack, whose body had never been found after jumping from This Albatross, secretly returned from the dead. Re-establishing his horde in the uninhabited Cursed Archipelago, Jack somehow revived the majority of his fleet as the undead. Mi-Gor was amongst the thousands revived. , one of Mi-Gor's creations.]] Mi-Gor's first significant action after his revival came in the shape of a brutal attack on the Saradominist monastic settlement on Harmony Island. Harmony, which had long been a peaceful place for pirates to seek penance, possessed no army or defence to repel him. Mi-Gor's ship ran aground on the north side of the island, from which its crew attacked the monastery and captured the island's populace. Mi-Gor, perhaps purely for sadistic entertainment, forced a twisted operation upon the monks, removing their still-functional brains from their bodies and placing them in animated corpses. The "zombie monks", led by Brother Tranquility, eventually managed to escape their prison in the abbey, taking up barricaded residence in the island's grainery. Harmony's central church was heavily damaged in the attack. Blasts from pirate artillery unearthed an underwater tunnel beneath the monastery, severely weakening its foundation and allowing the pirates another method of entry. From here he planned further attacks upon neighbouring islands, particularly Mos Le'Harmless to the north. Brother Tranquility, the monks' leader, managed to escape to Mos Le'Harmless, where he gained the support of the adventurer who had solved the situation on Braindeath Island. With the help of the Morytanian Doctor Fenkenstrain, the monks' bodies were returned to them. Meanwhile, the adventurer managed to enter the pirate-controlled church through the underwater tunnel which they themselves had exposed. The adventurer confronted Mi-Gor, in the church's main hall. Mi-Gor, seemingly unguarded, summoned a monstrosity known as Barrelchest, which he had created by transplanting a brain into a machine. Though his Barrelchest was slain, Mi-Gor himself managed to escape the island, fleeing to Bloodsplatter Isle. , another one of Mi-Gor's creations.]] The Factory on Bloodsplatter Isle Once he arrives at Bloodsplatter, Mi-Gor formed an alliance with fellow Rabid Jack supporter Mechanical Murphy to create improved versions of Barrelchests, called Mk II barrelchests. One of the new Barrelchests is sent to the player's house in order to kill them, however the player survives the assassination attempt and takes the zombie head of the Barrelchest captive to interrogate it along with Bill Teach in order to find out who had sent him. This leads to Braindeath Island, where Captain Braindeath reports that brewers have gone missing. Their dead bodies are uncovered in a dungeon called the 'Rum'geon, where there are general malpractitioners, minions of Captain Donnie, who was assigned to create an army of mutated crabs, explaining the need for 'rum' the boycot of the factory. Continuing to follow the clues, the player is lead to Bloodsplatter Isle where the factory is uncovered that creates barrelchests as well as many zombie pirate bodyguards, such as attendeads, more general malpractitioners and sado-machinists. When the machines are destroyed, Murphy and Mi-Gor attempt to flee using zomboats, revealing their plan to create a fleet of those and invade Mos Le'Harmless. However, they are pursued by the player and their fleet is sunk. Mi-Gor and Murphy swear vengeance and will likely not be gone for long. Trivia *Mi-Gor's name may be based on Mi-go, a fictional race that plays a role in H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. It is also likely a variation of the name of the universal assistant archetype Igor, a character present in many Frankenstein adaptations, though not in the original novel by Mary Shelley. The fact that many of its experiments involves lobotomizing brains to terrible inventions of war makes it similar to the Mi-go. *He physically resembles Dr. Finkelstein from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Mi-Gor's difficulty breathing and swollen chest may be a reference to the fatal lung disease emphysema, which causes victims to develop a "barrel-chest" (the name of the boss in The Great Brain Robbery) and a deep voice, both of which are prominent in Mi-Gor. *Mi-Gor's examine info is a reference to the Ibuprofin-based medication Nuprin, whose advertisement slogan was "Little. Yellow. Different. Better." The examine information for an item in Olaf's Quest also shares this trait. See also *Barrelchest *The Great Brain Robbery *Zombie pirate *Harmony Island *Sorebones *Pirate quest series *Rum Deal *Rocking Out Category:Quest NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Pirate